The Hidden Content
by Action Sauce
Summary: Guys, I think I've found something in Minecraft. Some sort of easter egg, maybe, some hidden material that nobody's seen before. Weird temples, and a new mob of some kind. Some journal telling of ominonous events. I'm keeping a log here, of what's happened so far. It's been kind of weird, and I'm starting to get a little frightened. Read with caution.


**Alright guys, I'm back. The psychiatrist says I'm fine, and that what I thought I saw was just the result of sleep deprivation. He says I have to take a break from Minecraft sometimes, and he's right. I've been playing for ten hours straight each night, hoping to finish my citadel on Survival mode.**

**It's actually a pretty cool citadel, with huge towers and walls. I based it off of a castle my friend had built at his house. It's not as good at his, but it's still pretty sick.**

**Okay, I'm getting a little off-topic here. Anyways, my Minecraft has been bugging out lately since the new update. I've decided to keep a little log of what's happening on the Internet, to see if anyone else is experiencing the same stuff.**

* * *

My friend told me there were going to be horses or something, but I'm not seeing any. I even went to Creative mode to search up the spawn egg on my inventory. Didn't work.

However, I did discover something. These strange little stone temples have been popping up all over my worlds, be they Survival or Creative. I used to think that an update couldn't modify existing worlds, but this was pretty sick. The temples had these really intricate labyrinths underneath, and I always got lost when exploring them.

But the weird part was when I was exploring the maze under this one temple, I found this chest. At first I got all excited, thinking that it was going to be filled with diamonds or whatever. I was disappointed when I found only a written book.

I didn't see anything else to do, so I read it.

"dont touch the walls they come when you touch the walls get out of this place run get out of this temple theyre quiet they sneak up on you you can hear scream them get out as fast as you can i can hear them"

Okey doke, I thought, moving to dispose of the book in my inventory. As I was about to delete it, I thought better of it, and opened it again. This time, I edited capitals and periods into the writing. I felt rather proud of myself as I put it back in my inventory.

I thought it was a little weird, so I began to make my way out of the place.

And that's when I heard the first wail.

It was long and eerie, almost like the call of a banshee. I shivered; whatever had made that noise was definitely not human. I don't even know how they managed to get their hands on the soundtrack. It freaked me the hell out.

The sound didn't even seem like it was coming from the speakers. It was as if it was actually happening, right now. I suppose it was the sleep deprivation. But what happened next was as scary as hell.

So I turned a corner and found myself face-to-face with this weird new mob. It was shaped like a crying woman, and she had no colors. Her texture was simple, almost too simple. It looked like an unfinished skin, something the developers had rushed last-minute. It almost looked like a Weeping Angel, you know, the ones from Doctor Who. Nonetheless, I crapped myself when I saw it.

I was about to run when I realized it wasn't moving. I took out my sword and started slashing it, wondering if it would drop anything.

It did respond, but not very much. It jumped back like mobs do when you hit them, but there was no animation, at all. It was like the sprite had glitched out and frozen. I kept hitting it.

My slashes began to back it up against a wall. I was starting to wonder now; my diamond sword was enchanted fully for extra damage. This new mob must have a hell of a lot of health.

And finally, I killed it. It didn't fall over and drop items or anything, like normal mobs do. Instead, it just stayed red, and stopped responding to my slashes. For a moment, I thought it was going to stay like that, but the sprite 'exploded' with the snow white particles, the kind you see when a mob sprite vanishes after you kill it.

Whatever that was, it had too much health, and was probably some sort of mini-boss. I closed my eyes, and prepared for the lovely sound of green experience orbs to come rushing against my body.

None came. I opened my eyes, and realized that instead of dropping items and experience, there were now two of them, standing in the hall.

I tried to walk past them, but to no avail. They were like a solid wall of blocks. I beat at them with my fists, but nothing happened. I turned to leave, only to find my way was blocked by another one of the unfinished Weeping Angel things.

I decided my only way was to mine my way out of this, then. I took out my pick and started digging through the rock.

It took a hell of a long time to get back to the surface, and it was already night. No mobs were spawning, though, and I had set the difficulty to Hard. I realized that the terrain was unfamiliar, and that I had effectively lost myself in the labyrinth below.

I checked my position with F3. I found that I was already _eight thousand blocks_ from where I had started.

Well, I was in for a long walk tomorrow.

* * *

**I stopped playing Minecraft there to take a break and upload this. If anyone is experiencing the same issues, please inform me. This whole thing was weird to begin with, and it's kind of freaking me out.**

**I'll update later, after I find the balls to go back to that world.**


End file.
